RWBY: Legends
by Darkness-Above
Summary: Volume 1 of RWBY: Legends. After hunting down a boss name Roman Torchwick, Link and Linkle came across a young Huntress on there way to take him down. Do they trust the Huntress? How come she is here in the first place? Rated T... For now. Scenes may differ.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, and welcome to Volume 1 of this arc. Now before I begin this story, I would like to just point out which version of Link I am using. I am using Ocarina of Time Link with some minor or major changes, depending on how you see it. Link will get Aura and Semblance, and as for weapon, it a sword and a shield, and an endless supply of things inside his abyss of his adventure pouch.**

 **Also, I just started watching RWBY not to long ago, yes. What am I doing with my life? I only watch Volume 1, so this is a start.**

 **Link and Linkle belongs to Nintendo**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum**

* * *

The night sky was shining though out part of Remnant. Home of four kingdoms of the world. But in this planet, their is light, but their is also darkness. Grimms scattered along the plains and the waste land that destroyed homes of many, but what would they do? They fight back of course, they would make many weapons and in those making, their came one that is called Dust. But that was many years ago, let's see what is also has for a red little girl, and sets of twins, on their journey to protect the planet...

"Where are they?" Said a young woman at the age of 18, covering her face with a green hood as she point her crossbow at a man with a black suit. The woman wore a green hoodie with brown shorts, the rest of her legs covered with white stocking, and wearing brown boots. Most people thinks she is a boy due to her resemblance with the other one. The other person was a man that had the same age of the woman. He wore a green trench coat with the end was right above his knees, white jeans and a pair of brown boots. The only resemblance is that the man and the woman is that they both have pointy ears? The man also was wearing other stuff like a pair of golden gauntlets, a golden scale for his bracelet, a very frightening mask, and what appeared to be a pure green Christmas hat, though it does not have a ball at the tip of it. He also had two belts holding two things, a shield, and a sword. He had his arms crossed as he glared at the man

"Tell us now before I'll break your arms." The woman threatened the man that immediately pointed to the direction that they needed to go. The green chad look on where the man that pointed, it showed a man with a top hat with red hair, he was also wearing a white trench coat. The duo knows the man, he was known as Roman Torchwick. "Thank you, you are free to go. IF you tell anyone, I'll break your arms." The woman happily replied as the man was left alone in the dark. The duo used what they called the the Clawshots to get on the roofs and silently stealth to the shop that they were robbing. Typical Roman. "Was I a little to harsh on him Link?" The woman asked her brother.

"At least you didn't break his arms Linkle." Link replied with a whisper to the wind. To many, only the best hearers have to hear what Link has to say when he whisperes, Linkle had no trouble. "But right now, we need to be quite." Link reminded as they headed to the Dust store very silent that a wolf will have a harder time hearing them. Roman entered the store as Link and Linkle was right above the roof of the store. Link and Linkle was about to plan, before the window smashes to bits and pieces as one of Roman goons was thrown out of the window. They looked at the goons and the one who got off of the goon. She wore a black dress with a reach just below her waist and a red scarf around her neck. She also wear black pants with black and red boots to finish it. Link looked at her with confidence, while Linkle was very off with the girl, why is someone that young was able to fight off with her main weapon, a giant red scythe, it wasn't a normal scythe that she typically carry, it was something else. A High Caliber.

The Girl then swung the scythe to counter what the goons had to offer for her. She twirl the scythe that manage to crush a goon, and as two or three came running after he, she then swipe the scythe around that block the attacks on what the goons had to bring. On hit after the other, the single handed defeat the goons, and that only left their boss, but he was nowhere to be seen. She looked around for a while only to find him escaping on a ladder up a building. She then jumped swiftly up on top of the building. Roman was trying to call before he turn his head.

"Well, if it ain't little red riding hood." The boss said as he held up his crane and the cane put out an aiming sight that was right on the girl. "You shouldn't be existing here." He said before firing a bomb right at her, she tried to take cover, but she had no other chance to block it. She shut her eye to brace the impact, but once she opened her eyes, she seen a blonde man holding a shield to take cover for her, she looked to her right to see a young girl firing her crossbow at the hover craft with Roman on it. The other one was also a blonde with a wand that was apparently using the Semblance to manipulate the hover craft. Link and the girl turn their weapons into guns, with Link turned his sword into a rifle with three barrels, but only shooting out with one barrel. And the girl turned her scythe into a sniper rifle.

Roman looked out the window to see one figure that truly matters. "We have a huntress." Roman said as he pushed the button that release the hover craft to reveal only a woman with fire blazing eyes. She looked at the four and used her Semblance to manipulate the air to turn blazing fire as she fired the flames to the four, with the huntress trying to fight back using her Semblance. Knowing that the bullets won't help anything, but Linkle last resort was using her Semblance, Pryokenesis. Using the fire that the woman fire at the four, Linkle fired back the flames at her. The hover craft dodge the flame and flew away from the four. Link and Linkle put away their weapons, and turned around to hear a high pitched scream.

"Can I get your autograph?!" The girl said in a hyper active way.

* * *

The room was pitch black as the girl sat down on a chair, who was apparently name Ruby Rose was looking down with guiltily feeling that one of the staff of the place she wanted to be at the most at Beacon, Miss Glynda Goodwitch. Link and Linkle stood at each end of the table, nervous, but not as nervous as Ruby.

"Do you know how much trouble you three are in?!" Glynda angerly said at the trio, Ruby was about to break, but Link and Linkle was there to cheer her up. "This might be the right choice to fight back, but that was a stupid plan, how will it go on with the public?" She ripped part of Ruby's heart.

"Don't be too harsh on the girl Goodwitch." Said a voice that join in the conversation, a man came in wearing a black suit and a green tie, he had glasses and with green eyes and white hair, he sipped a cup of coffee and looked at the three. He could tell that Link and Linkle are old enough to be in Beacon, while on is not.

"So, what is this adorable little girl doing with one of the most dangerous weapons in the world?" Asked the man as he sipped his coffee.

"Well, the weapon is called Crescent Rose. It was mine until my uncle gave it to me, and so I was trained under his wing." Ruby answer nervously. "Are you Headmaster Ozpin by any chance?" She asked. Ozpin gave out a nod.

"Where are you training from anyway" Ozpin ask again, as he put out a plat of cookies. Ruby eyes was shining as she called dips and ate them really fast.

"I train under my uncle's wing and I get my education from Signal Academy I always wanted to be a huntress at Beacon because their so cool and romantic." Then Ruby did some karate chops and noise with Linkle doing the same. Ozpin look at Link and Linkle

"And where did I you two come from?" Ozpin wondered as he does not now them.

"I am Link and this is my little sister, Linkle." Link sarted. "We got our education from the same place where Ruby was. We also do are training in the summer time." He said as he looked to the Headmaster.

"And where to you get your training?" Ozpin will never ever stop asking questions.

"I train in the forest every summer." Linked said as she raised her hand up. Ozpin and Glynda then looked at Link.

"Smash Academy..." That was all Link said. Ozpin Did a spit take and Glynda looked shocked at the blonde man, while Ruby had glitter in her eyes.

"You trained under Smash Academy!?" Ruby squealed as Link nodded. Smash Academy was an Academy that only chosen by a former Headmaster of Beacon can afford to go to Smash Academy. It was considered the best place to train to be a huntsman or a huntress, if you are chooses that is.

Ozpin looked at the man with shock eyes, eyes that rarely came out of his face. "Where are you heading off now?" He managed to asked the green chad.

"Beacon, same with my sister." Link answered, Ruby still had glitter in her eyes, Glynda manage to calm down on Link claim, and Ozpin gave a smile.

"I got plans for the three of you."

* * *

 **Chapter 1 is now done, what do you think about it? Was it great?**

 **As for Link and Linkle's weapons, it was really that hard to come up with it. Link has a High-Caliber Sword-Rifle-Shotgun. While Linkle has a High-Caliber Katanas-Crossbows. As for Semblance, Linkle has Pryokenesis, and for Link, it is a secret from everyone.**

 **Please Review, I really appreciate that, and next time, I will see you. Soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, and welcome back to the Story! Welcome to chapter 2! Now, I know what you are thinking about last chapter, "Why does Link have a rifle and and shotgun!?" Now, to answer that question, I needed to come up with the idea that a rifle is more powerful that an assault rifle, and it has more accuracy than the shotgun. The shotgun will only be in close range combat. The HCSRS (High-Caliber Sword-Rifle-Shotgun) is called the Master Sword. And for Linkle, in Hyrule Warriors she was given Crossbows, and crossbows are kinda like guns, it use piercing arrows, almost like a bullet. And for the Katanas as it close combat, I said why not and the HCKC (High-Caliber Katanas-Crossbow) was formed. And for the question that remains... SHIPPING. I really like shipping, and I guarantee that one of you like the ship of Ruby and Weiss, it will be canon in this story, and that lays on flag, but there are many more flags to put down. I will only put this ship up, so good luck trying to find the rest of the ships!**

 **ALSO,** **PLEASE READ : I will reduce the double barrel to a single barrel on the shotgun of Link's High-Caliber, explained in this chapter.**

 **Link and Linkle belongs to Nintendo**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum**

* * *

"I can't believe that my little sister is coming to Beacon with me!" Yang said as she hugged her sister really tight. Link and Linkle looked back at the sisters as Linkle just started laughing, While Link is looking out at the Beacon Academy.

 _It almost as big a Smash Academy_ Link thought in his head as he compared the two Academy. Smash Academy was slight bigger than Beacon, due to the reason of being up for at least 17 years prior, much more younger building than Beacon. Link looked around his surroundings, he looked to his left to see a young man with some battle plates covering his hoodie, had blue jeans and messy blonde hair. He didn't look very well as he was holding in his vomit. Link came up to the boy and patted his back on him. The boy then swallow his vomit, he cried a little, but the pain was gone in a matter of seconds. (Ever had the time to vomit, but you swallow it instead?)

"Thanks..." The boy said as he took in a couple of deep breaths. Link could tell that the boy wasn't really well trained for heading off to Beacon. "I'm Jaune Arc." Jaune said as he held his hand up for a hand shake, Link shook his hand.

"Link, nice to meet you Jaune." Link smiled back at his new friend. "So what are you up for?" Link asked as he looked out the window, he could see that people have arrived before they did.

"Well, I am training to be a great Huntsman like everyone else, but I am that person that everyone don't care." He said as he looked down in a embarrassing way. "I wanted to be like my great grandfather, and the one before him and the one like my dad, but it feels like I am not going to pass the torch." Jaune looked down to his feet, he felt ashamed of himself for not following his fathers footsteps. Link looked at Jaune with sympathy eyes defore he placed his hand on his shoulders.

"Jaune, you don't need to be hard on yourself." He encouraged Jaune as the shy boy looked up upon seeing Link's face, all seriousness around it. "Being hard on yourself is like you are going to quit on something, compare yourself to me, and asked yourself 'who had the most mistake?' You might say it was you, but I made more mistakes more than you." Jaune looked at him with a warm smile as Link weakly shook the boy. "If you ever feel down, there is time you can go up again." Link said as he looked out the window to see that they are prepare to land the craft.

"Thanks for helping me Link." Jaune thanked him as the door was starting to open.

"No problem." Link smiled as the two went out the door. "You go on ahead, I'll go see my sister." Link slowed down his walking speed as he waved at Jaune and Jaune waved back as he went ahead. Link turned around to see a crowd of people running in his direction, Link just stood there, unfazed that the wind had to offer, he also seen Ruby's Sister, Yang with them. Link looked at the crowd of people with a confused look, and once he looked back at Ruby and Linkle, he heard a crash that Ruby that she stumbled across.

"You little dolt!" A cold voice that came out of a lass dress in white combat skirt, and had snowy white hair with a long ponytail oetn the side. White, white, white, that was all Ruby and see when she got up from the help with Linkle. "Look what have you done!" She argued.

"I'm so sorry!" Ruby said in a apologize tone, but that did not help the situation.

"Are you a little young to be here?!" She went on with her icy attitude. "I b you snuck here in Beacon!"

"Look, I said that I'm sorry!"

"Will you pleas-" The girl halted her words as she looked to see Linkle by Ruby's side. "L-Linkle!? I didn't you were here in Beacon!" She looked shock to see her friend here with the dolt that was. Linkle crossed her arms as she was disappointed to her friend that she made all the way back at 5th grade. She was her best friend since, but the one thing she hate about her is her attitude.

"Of course I am here Weiss Schnee... That is her name by the way." She said to Ruby as the young one nodded her head.

"She is also the daughter of Hiess Achnee of the Schnee Dust Company." Said a female voice that they turned her head to find a beauty dressed in black and parts of white. She also had black hair and a black bow up on her head.

"Finally, at least there is some recognitions." Weiss sighed knowing that some people that recognize her.

"A company that have the worst labour factor and weird partnerships." The female coldly said as she help to pick up a briefcase that Ruby fallen on and gave it to Linkle.

"Hey!" Shouted Weiss.

"Don't take my word for it, it wasn't my decision." The female said as she looked forward to see a blonde man walking to the front entrance. "Well, this one is on me." She whispered to herself, making sure that no one was able to hear her. Linkle on the other hand, heard her. If she can hear Link whisper, she had no trouble hearing the female whisper. With a blink of an eye, she was gone.

"Well I have other business to attend to, that doesn't include you." Weiss said she pointed her index finger to Ruby's nose, almost flicking her head. Linkle grabbed her friend as she gave a small smile to know her friend doesn't like what other have to oppose to her. She looked up and squinted her eyes to see Link, and also the female they saw before.

"Hey." Said the female as it caught Link's attention. Link looked to her to see the golden eyes, he couldn't help but smile at the woman.

"Hey." Link replied back to the woman. "What's your name?" He asked as they got on the same pace.

"Blake." Blake said, giving Link a small smile. "Is your name Link by any chance?" She asked as the green chad looked at her amused to find out his name.

"I am, didn't you run into my sister by any chance?" Link asked as Blake gave a nod. Link grinned. "Must be, because of our resemblance?" Link asked her again as she gave out a nod.

"Yes, you two are very similar." Blake started. "You both wear green for once, both have pointy ears, have blonde hairs, blue eyes. And almost the same name, Linkle. Link. Like a set of twins." Blake said as she looked forward to see the entrance of the academy. Link just looked at her with a sweet smile.

"Well, you got most of them right. But not all of the., I am left handed." Link said as he pulled out his sword with his left hand. "And Linkle is more of a right handed woman." Link put back his sword in his sheath. They went to there lockers, which was apparently not that to far apart. Well, apart of them, they decided to pick locker before the speech by Headmaster Ozpin. They put on their suits that they was given when they picked their locker. Blake blushed a little when she saw Link in a suit, but he still had his green hat.

"What's with the green hat anyways?" Blake asked.

"The hat? Well, I had this hat for a very long time, 13 years I had this cap." Link started to explain "I could say the same on the bow." He countered with a small grin creeping on his lips.

"I had the bow for a long time too! I had this bow for 6 years." Blake grumbled as Link chuckled a bit.

"Can you keep it a secret from everbody? Only my sister knows." Link asked her as she gave a nod. They went to the main lobby of Beacon, many people was there, Link catches a glimpse of his sister. He said goodbye to Blake as he headed off to see his sister with Ruby and Yang, and surprisingly Weiss was there.

"Hey, aren't you the one that yelled at Ruby?" Link asked coldly as Weiss turned her head to see Link glare, a glare that was a dagger put right at Weiss's chest. Link crossed his arms as he continues to slowly take the life away from Weiss's soul with the dreaded look. Linkle than grabbed his brother by the shoulders and smiled to Weiss.

"Don't worry Weiss, he is not going to hurt you." Linkle commented as Weiss smiled a bit, trying to set the mood up. "Link, this is one of my best friends, Weiss. Weiss, this is my brother, Link." Linkle introduced her brother to her best friend as Link and Weiss shook hands. Weiss could tell that Link is no push over, she doesn't want to face him, not now, not forever.

"Hello Weiss Schnee." Link introduce himself to Weiss, as she was a little taken back on how a gentleman Link was, well more taken back that he knows her last name.

"How do you know my last..." Weiss was about to continue before she was cut off by the green chad.

"I heard Blake said your name as I was heading off to here.." Link interrupt Weiss as he pointed at the blacked clothe female. the Ice Queen couldn't bare any much more, but at least she Linkle was there for her. Linkle smiled at Link for making a friend so quickly.

"So you managed to find a friend quickly?" Linkle asked her brother in a more, seductive way. Link just looked at her sister with a blush, but it wasn't that big of a blush. "Since when did you attract the lady's?"

"She is not my girlfriend Linkle, I just met her an hour ago." Angerly said Link to his sister. Linkle and Yang just laughed at the poor man. "She's a girl, and my friend, but not my girlfriend as one would say it." As scolded as he he looked toward the stage with a angry look on his face.

"Hey, don't feel bad." Ruby softly said to the chad as he looked to see her. "I feel bad too for my first day here."

"The first day always tends to be the worst." Link mumbled so Ruby can hear him, Ruby just smiled. "But we need to be quite. Ms. Goodwitch is up there." What Link said is the truth as Ms. Goodwitch was on the stage.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Beacon, I am Professor Gylnda Goodwitch," Glynda said with the serious expression on her face, like always. "and I'll introduce to the Headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin." She said as Ozpin got on the stage and headed towards the mic with a cup of hot cocoa in hand.

"Hello, I am the Headmaster of Beacon." Ozpin slowly introduced to the crowd of people in front of him. "Now the point that you are here is to train to defend the world, train to kill the Grimm, and to be the best Huntsman/Huntress, but right now, all I could see is wasted energy that need to be used." _Except for one._ Ozpin said to himself as he looked at a familiar one he talked to yesterday. "There has been a rumour that been around, and I am here to answer that question. You will be separated in a group of four..." Ozpin halted his speech as he let the students of Beacon to chatter a bit. Ozpin looked at Glynda and then to Link and Linkle who was staring at right him, they both nodded to him. He sipped his cocoa before he spoke again. "You will be decided by us on who you will be with, and that starts tomorrow. You are dismissed." He finished his speech as most of the students went to their locker rooms and prepare for dinner. Ozpin then came up to Glynda.

"I fell like that they knows this place." Ozpin whispered to Gylnda, referring to Link and Linkle. "But I put my faith in them."

"Why would you put your faith on them if you met them yesterday?" Gylnda coldly stared at the Headmaster.

"Because they will be protectors of the plant, along with the other ones..." He quietly said as he looked out to see Jaune going out the door with Link by his side, with a red headed girl beside them too. Linkle with Ruby and Yang as they are having a fun time together. Weiss was quietly walking away from the lobby with Linkle Ruby and Yang, and Blake who was walking away, trying to catch up to Link, who was talking to people, so she stayed back. "Even though they will have a hard time, they will have to work together." He sipped his cocoa again before walking awa, leaving Glynda behind.

"I'll make sure they don't do anything childish..." She mumbled.

* * *

"And that is how I was able to beat Cloud." Link finished his story about the epic duel he had with his friend from Smash Academy, Cloud Strife. Ruby had stars in her eyes while Yang was really excited to hear about the story. There was a lot of other things he introduced Ruby and Yang too, but it will take all day, so he had to be limited time to tell them about it. He went over his golden gauntlets as it was able to boost his strength, Link and Yang had a arm wrestling match and Yang tried all her might, but it was tell Link utterly bested her by not even trying.

"Shouldn't you three be in bed... We have to rest for tomorrow..." Linkle grunted in her sleep as it was annoying her, she just wore a green nightgown. Ruby was wearing red and white thin pant with a black tank top with a kitten face on it. Yang wore brown boxers with an orange tank top, and Link just wore green and white stripe pyjamas with the same old green hat. "If we don't... How are we able to fight if we are sooo tired?..." Linkle grunted again. Link couldn't help but laugh at her sister remark.

"Alright sleepyhead." Yang yawned as she laid down and put a blanket over her body. "I'm getting tired to you know." Yang smiled at the sleepy one with her face facing Linkle's face. She couldn't help but smile at her. "You look so cute." She laughed as all she received was a snore.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked her friend as Link was going somewhere.

"Going to get some fresh air and get rid of my shotgun second barrel, why?" Link responded.

"Why would you get rid of the second barrel?" Ruby asked again.

"Because it makes the sword harder to swing and I would be much more faster without it." Link answered. "Good night." Link wavered as he walked to the door.

"Good night..." Ruby yawned as she put her head on her pillow and slept. Link got out the door and was at the entrance of Beacon. The night sky was shine as the moon with blown off to bits in the sky, with stars surrounded it like someone was murdered. Link than leap up on the balcony and sat down, looking up to see the beauty within the sky above him. He pulled out an instrument, and instrument that belong to his oldest friend, an ocarina, and played the tune his friend always play.

It reminded him so much of his childhood, playing with his friends and having a good time in the forest. It was his friend and the only friend that he had, along with his twin sister. It was a miracle, until tragedy struck out of the sky. Link's friend was killed off for a crime that she never did commit, nor did not got involved in the crime. Link was there to see the execution of his friend, and the one to kill her was Roman Torchwick, the one who he was after all his life, to avenge his friend.

The melody was upbeat at the started of it, and it slowed down, downer and downer to the colourless well of sadness. Link shed a tear down as it has been 7 years since Link had seen her again. His ears picked up something as he heard some footstep right beside him. It was Blake with a candle in her hand and a book. She was wearing a purple and white robe. He smiled at her.

"Hey Blake." Link manage to say, fighting off the depression.

"Hey Link, what are you doing up here?" Blake wondered.

"Just playing my friend's song on my ocarina." Said Link as he looked to see any interesting book. "What'cha reading?" He asked.

"Oh, I am reading a about a fantasy world where kingdoms are fighting each other to rule the land, and it called the 'Notes of Fire and Ice'." Blake said as she held the cover of the book to see a sword made of flames and the other made of ice. Link smiled as he read that book.

"I read that book before." Link smiled as Blake put a smaller smile on her face. "I got the whole collection. What is your favourite character, mine is Maxwell Foley."

"Mine is Saria Clark." Blake smile as she sat next down to Link. "You know, that melody what nice, can you play it more?" Balked asked as Link put the ocarina and let the wind carry the notes as he starts playing the song. After a while, Link was still continue to play the melody, but did not keep track of time.. Once he stopped playing, he looked to his right to see that Blake was sleeping on his shoulder with the bookmark on the page she left one. Link had a small blush as she looked up to see the moon was above him, he was still wide awake. Link closed Blake's book and blown out the candle as Link lifted her body and slowly and silently laid down Blake, trying his best not to wake up the woman. After he was done, he went to go get his sword.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Done!**

 **So yeah, the ship of Link and Blake will be canon in this story. I'm sorry all you Yang X Blake fans, I am one too, but I like Link and Blake. I like them both equally too. And in this story, you caught a glimpse of a Yang X Linkle, and that is for you to decide, if I don't get a decision by the time of writing of the Volume Finale, it is my decision.**

 **Please Review, I really appreciate it, and I will see you. Soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! And welcome to chapter 3 of this story. So in this Volume, Volume 1 of RWBY, Link and Linkle well be the only one in this Volume. In Volume 2 of it, I will be adding more Zelda characters, so more characters in Volume 2, and Link and Linkle are the only Zelda characters in Volume 1.**

 **I will make the Chapters more longer, tell more skits, more story, more everything.**

 **There will be reference and cameos in this story, like in the last chapter. There was**

 **'Notes of Fire and Ice.' Reference of Gourge R. R. Martin's Song of Ice and Fire, or Game of Thrones (HBO)**

 **'It's a secret from everybody.' Infamous Zelda quote.**

 **'She's a girl and my friend, but not my girlfriend.' Sheldon Cooper from The Big Bang Theory.**

 **There will be more quotes and cameos in this story and it is your job to find them, so good luck hunting.**

 **Canadians use the word meters as metres, just letting that out for your information.**

 **Thank you for your time, and I will see you soon.**

 **Link and Linkle belongs to Nintendo**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum**

* * *

Mourning have came as the Sun was creeping up in the horizon, it was a beautiful thing to see, but for Lie Ren, it was nothing to him. Everyday was the same for him as he woke up in the morning and do the same thing, brush his teeth, change his clothes, making pancakes, have breakfast, almost everyday was the same to him. Along with him was the hyper active machine, Nora Valkyrie was always around him, telling him the story's she heard in her dreams, which was apparently the always what she did yesterday. Ren did not mind her presence, ore her non-stop gibberish, but he considered him a friend.

Dinner had come along and Nora was still telling the same story, as Ren was looking somewhere to sit. Ren didn't know where to sit, until he came across a figure that caught his attention. He went over to it with Nora right beside him. They was at the end of the table as they sat down with the figures that he was familiar with. Link and Linkle.

"I thought I would never see you here." Ren said as he sat down next to Link. "I thought you where somewhere else."

"Why would I ever go somewhere else when Vale is my home?" Link replied as he ate a bowl of fish. "Why would I want to abandon you?" Link and Ren was almost like brothers when they first met each other. Ren was having a hard time with fighting off grimms when he was younger, but that change when Link entered his life. Link taught Ren how to move silent, going in and how to fight off a Beowolves. After 5 years of practice, Ren know almost everything, all thanks to Link.

"So you will have a steadier time talking to me?

"Bingo." Link snapped his fingers as he finished his bowl of fish. "How is it here?"

"A little bit to crowded for my taste. But at least Nora is here." Ren said as the two looked at Linkle and Nora, Linkle was throwing Nora's pea's right into Nora's mouth, and Nora doing the same to Linkle with her fish cakes. "Things would be a lot worst without you here." Ren said as he ate his pancakes.

"So what are you going for the teams?" Link turned to his friend looking for an answer.

"I don't know, but all I want to do was to team up with her." Ren pointed to the red head who was now playing Jenga with her fries with Linkle playing it too. "I couldn't just leave Nora on her own."

"I could say the same thing with Linkle." Link commented as he drank his juice box. "This is why I like you, we think alike."

"But we don't fight alike." Ren said as he put out a fist for and fist pump, Link fisted it. "Any way, so who are you planning to take in for your team?"

"Well, Linkle for grabs, I don't know who that other four is." Link grunted as he put his hands in his face. "I have been planning for a while, but I don't know who."

"well, you just have to think and pick what you pick. I pick the ones with the most experienced." Ren remarked as he patted Link on the back. "I'm sure it will go good for you."

"Than- What are you doing!?" Link yelled as he and Ren looked at the two crazy girls, more specifically Nora had a knife in her hand as she was doing something dangerous.

"Nora, what did I tell you about playing the game!?" Ren shouted at her.

"S-sorry, I just got carried away! I was playing with my girl over here!" Nora exclaimed as she pointed to the smiling girl right beside her. One was enough, two is just pure chaos. "Aren't we bestie!?"

"Yes we are!" Linkle yelled back as they gave each other a high five, Link just smiled at the two while Ren just sighed.

"They're going to cause so much chaos if we leave them two." Ren grunted. Nora was a pure definition of crazy and parts of fun, Linkle is a little crazy and the pure definition of fun. Leave them together, and the whole building of Beacon could explode.

"That why we are there for them." Link said.

"Yeah, to make sure that they are not going to cause trouble, or better yet, not making Beacon from exploding!" Ren outraged as the green chad just laughed at his friend. Nora and Linkle got up and started to hand clap with each other.

"Don't feel bad man, I am always there."

"Yeah, for someone to talk to."

"Don't be that harsh on me."

"Fine..." Ren mumbled as the PA system was turned on, everyone in the dinner room stayed silent on what the PA said.

"Attention everyone," the voice of Glynda echoed through the room. "I want you all to proceed to the Beacons cliffs where you will meet with the Headmaster. You may leave when ever you are ready." Glynda turned off the PA system as most of the students stopped on what they are doing. Link, Ren, and minor of the students stayed behind to see the big mess. Link and Ren looked around to see only a few people that they recognize, one of the was Blake, and the other was Pyrrha Nikos. The two woman went up to the duo.

"So, I guess we are the last ones." Pyrrha shrugged as she looked to see Lonk, a person she haven't introduced to. "Hello." She waved as Link waved back. "Are you Link by any chance?"

"I am, Why?" Wondered Link.

"Weiss and Linkle talked about you, saying you are from Smash Academy." Pyrrha said as Blake and Ren wide eyeded.

"Yo-you are from..." Said a broken Blake as it was a very rare sight to see, as Ren was frozen still. Blake heard of Smash Academy, only on its origins. Smash Academy was built for the best Huntmens/Huntress by the former Headmaster of Beacon, Tabuu. Tabuu was the best Huntsman in Remnant, but that was 17 years ago. The Headmaster of Smash Academy is now Sakurai, with the help of former staff members of Beacon, Master and Crazy Headels, there are tournaments for the students of Smash. Link nodded to the woman.

"H-How!?" Yelled Ren as Link grinned, Link never told Ren about Smash, never told him about it once. They all headed towards the door and get ready for what is to come.

Link inhale a large breath. "7 years ago, I was invited to Smash from a former Headmaster of Beacon, Tabuu. Headmaster Tabuu was looking for students for his academy to raise the most successful students from all around Remnant. I was chosen when the moment he seen me, a reckless one." Link needed to breath as Pyrrha was interested on the story behind him and how he became successful. Blake and Ren looked in awe, Tabuu story was remained a legend and loved by all people and faunus around the world, it was considered an honour to talked to him. "When I was taken in, I only had to train for all the summer as it is an summer academy, an academy that will put your body past your limits." Link finally stopped as he needed to breath real bad. Pyrrha wanted to know more about him.

"Who was you buddy out there?" She asked.

"My friend is now the King of Knights, and the Hero King, Marth Sire." Link panted as he was out of air from the last explanation. Pyrrha was now more giddy than before, one of the other people that inspired her was the Hero King when she was little.

"You really met the Hero King!?" Ren outraged as he was getting jealous of Link for meeting all the famous Huntsman/Huntress. "Why didn't you tell me all these years!?"

"Don't underestimate a person that you don't know the most!" Link yelled back, laughing at his friend as they left the Beacon grounds and was now headed for the cliffs.

"Who else did you meet?" Muffled Blake. Ren and Pyrrha couldn't here her, but Link caught that question.

"I met the famous Mario Bros. it was a hard time for me a they really packed a punch, Luigi the most." Link started, More famous people means more shocked face appears. Link was holding his laughter at Blake and Ren's faces. Pyrrha was more giddy than ever, more of her heroes. "The Princess of the Bloom Kingdom, Peach Flowstool, she really hit hard, don't underestimate a woman by their looks. The Winged Guardian and the Crow Guardian, Pit and Pitto Icarus, really good aiming using the Heaven and Hell Light. The fastest Faunus in Remnant, Sonic Boom, I was able to catch him several time... And last but not least... Cloud Strife."

Pyrrha's eyes widen as the name was mentioned. "You really met THE Cloud Strife, the first one who ever beat an Daethstalker and a Nevermore at the same time!?" She outburst as Link just smiled, Link really likes to see people excited. Blake and Ren went pale. Cloud Strife was a savour to many, many people in the world of Remnant, he was the first one to beat the two giant beast at the same time by himself, he was the one that save a kingdom that was hands on by a evil mastermind Sephiroth, and was undefeated for years, until last month that the streak was broken. Pyrrha regained her senses and asked Link "Did you know who broke the Cloud's streak?"

Link grinned. "Well, to answer that, I was there when the streak was broken." Link teased.

"Well then, tell us!" Shout Ren.

"It was me." Link pounded his chest. Pyrrha, Blake, and Ren had there jaw dropped as Link laughed at them, he couldn't tell which face was more priceless, Pyrrha or Ren's? Blake haven't had her jaw dropped that far, but the rest, it was for free. Link looked forward to see that they where was at the cliff. "I guess that we're here." He said as he got on the grey platform.

"Now, today is the very start of the teams." Ozpin said as he paced. "You read that rumours, let us tell you about it. The rumours are true that you will be divided into four groups." Ozpin looked to see the face of today. Link was determined to this, like he was born ready. Blake had her blank stare, tuning her head to see Link, and the other was Linkle. Linkle was getting her arrows ready before turning them back to katanas and placing it on her back. Yang was excited for today as she steadily tighten her braces, Pyrrha was getting her stuff into place. Weiss was ready as ever as she had her hand on her rapier, Nora was hyper as ever as she fiddled with her hammer. Ren put out the remaining bullet and places in new ones inside his duel wield pistols. Ruby was really excited, and Jaune was actually quite nervous. "And that starts today."

"Wha?" Ruby flustered a bit, taken back on the information.

"Today is that day, and the rules are simple, find a piece with your team you have chosen. You will find the pieces in a ruins that we placed in." Ozpin explain with Ruby looking at Yang and then to him looking quite nervous. "The first person you see is your partner for the next 4 years."

"EH?" Ruby shattered on what Ozpin had said. Four years? Four years!? Ruby could handle a partner for at least a day, but four years? That was too much for the little girl.

"Good luck." Ozpin encouraged as the first to fly off was Link, flying though the windy sky that he smoothly went, then that next was Blake, and then the rest.

Jaune was getting really scared for this. "Are you sure that this is safe?" He nervously asked the Headmaster.

"It very safe." He looked towards the flunged students, Linkle then Yang went through the skies.

"Do we have a parachute?"

"No. You will use your own landing planning."

"Are you serious?"

"I am very serious."

"How am I-" Jaune was cut off that the launcher threw him in the blissfully sky. Ozpin and Glynda looked at the students who were flying, with a flailing, Ozpin sipped his hot cocoa as he looked on.

Being the first one that was launched, Link used his Clawshots to grab hold of a tree and landed swiftly, rolling and got on one knee, he turned his Master Sword to a firearm and switched his rifle mode to shotgun mode. He checked his surroundings, once it was clear, he ran swiftly into the emerald forest.

Falling from the sky came Blake as she used her Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe to use it as a grappling hook, stabbing a tree and landing perfectly, she looked around and used her hearings to find out where the others are.

Linkle came in almost if she was a bullet, using the Iron Boots that she had, she was coming in at mach speed before she had struck a tree, stomping it clean off and right through it. After her crash landing, Linkle clapped her feet as the Iron Boots retracted to a small piece and placed it in her pocket. She took out her katanas and it form into crossbows, and she went off.

Yang was having her time of her life as she use her Ember Celica to actually fly and the recoil launched her from one after another. After some time, Yang decided time to fall and used her strength to punch some of the trees and the way and rolled and went.

"Nailed it."

Pyrrha was almost the same as Linkle, coming in like a bullet. Pyrrha used her shield for cover she went through at least four trees before stumbling upon a bigger branch that she landed on. Gaining cover for her, she used her weapon-then-rifle Mikó to scavenge around her. She looked around her to see that Jaune was actually flailing in the sky, this cause Pyrrha to worry a bit. She then turned Mikó back to the weapon and help it as she was about to throw it. It was locked on Jaune, but the weapon wasn't going to kill him, it was going to save him. She threw the spear and it rocketed it way to Jaune. She waited a couple seconds for an answer from Jaune.

"Thank you!"

"I'm sorry!"

Weiss was never afraid of anything, she enjoyed what she does best. Using her glyphs, as jumped in the air, something that people can never do. Weiss used it to land perfectly before she mad a ran for it. Looking for the ones that she want desperately on her team was either Pyrrha, Link, or Linkle. It doesn't matter the rest of the two people, she want her way. Running as fast as she could, she stumbled upon at least five Grimms, Beowolves. The Beowolves looked at her, with the eyes of a predator, she was now afraid.

 _Alright Weiss, remember your training_. She thought in her head as she took out her rapier. _Left leg out, stance ready, rapier out. I got this._ She said as she bolted at the Beowolves, but another was able to kill it. Weiss tried to retract her from using the fire Dust, but it was already to late. The Dust then caught on a tree and lit it on fire. Weiss hold her temper as she turned around to see the one that cause all the trouble in the first place, Ruby Rose.

Weiss looked at Ruby for a far amount of time before she turned her head. Ruby had taken out one, but that was one, there was four left. Ruby gave a nod at Weiss before she headed to take on on of the Beowolves, Weiss after her owns. Ruby used her swiftness to have an edge against the Beowolves as it was predictable to attack. Using her giant scythe, she slashed the Grimm right in the chest then upwards to split it. She turned her head to see Weiss stab the Grimm first then beheaded the monster.

Now there focus was on the last two Beowolves as they were fearless, one headed for Ruby, while one headed to Wiess. Ruby dodged a swing from the monster as it made an opening for an attack, she then killed the Grimm with one slash from Crescent Rose. Weiss leap back as the Beowolf lunge at her, as it was wide open, Weiss then stabbed the Beowolf right in the eye, before she pulled it out and the monster laid to rest for all eternity.

Weiss looked back at Ruby who had a smugged smile. "I guess that makes us a team now." She said as Weiss turned her back from her. Ruby was now worrying about it. "Hey! Don't leave me behind! I don't want to be alone."

Weiss then looked at Ruby with an irritating looked before sighing. "I don't want to be alone either." She said as she looked down at her. "I didn't want to be with you, but I guess you will do, thanks." Weiss leaned out a hand. Ruby and put her hand on hers.

"Your welcome." Ruby said as they walked into the deep forest.

"Just don't to anything stupid." Weiss coldly said as she looked at Ruby with a glare, remembering when they first met.

Ruby was now getting annoying by her attitude. "I won't do anything thing stupid! I am a good girl!" She said as she flailed her arms around. "Your the one that set the fire!" She barked. _Smokey the Bear would be mad._ She thought in her head.

Weiss just pointed her finger at her. "While you where the one that made me!" She yelled as she stomped away from her. Ruby got frustrated at Weiss that she cut the tree clean off with Crescent Rose with at least with swipe of it, the tree went flat down on the ground, along with a huge black feather.

Yang was walking in the forest, looking for her sister on the way. "Heellloooooo." She yelled out loudly, looking for signs of anyone. "Is there anyone out there, I'm getting really bored." Yang exaggerated as she was all alone, no one to talked to, no one to hang around with, nothing to fight with, doing nothing was Yang most hated subject. After walking a couple of metres that Yang heard a sound from the bushes. She went to the bush that made the sound.

"Ruby?" She asked as none other than a Grimm appeared as it surprised attacked her. She backflips out of gray from the hit from the Grimm, and activated her Ember Celica and straight forward to punch the living crap out of that Grimm that surprise attack her. He punch the Grimm in the gut and proceeded to punch it more right in the face, with the Celica having built in shotguns, the Grimm didn't stand a chance against the Yellow Huntress. Two more Grimms showed up and attack her, Yang dodge and block the claws of the monster.

Yang smirks. "This is just to easy." She boasted as she laughed at the Grimms, but something had hit her, something that no one should ever do, or it will be your doom. Yang looked to see her yellow hair going down the grassy ground. Yang's temper was getting high, higher than any mountain in Remnant. She looked at the Grimms in rage, having her lilac eyes to turn to the pure red of hell.

"You JERK!" She yelled as she ran up to the Ursa and punch the thing so hard, it went up a couple metres high. Yang jumped as she punch it a lot more, in the gut, the face, the back, everywhere on the poor Ursa. Yang then kicked the Ursa to the ground, but her speed was fast enough to punch the back of the Ursa, probably cracking it's back. Grabbing the Grimm on its head, Yang piledrive the Grimm to the solid ground, crushing the skull of it.

Yang looked at the last one of the Beowolve. "YOU WANT SOME!" She yelled as the crack her fist. The Ursa didn't know what to do, run or attack? It was a hard option for the Grimm. Before it can move, a sound of a whip and a slash was heard right behind the Beowolve. Yang paused a bit for the Grimm collapse reveal a gun that looked like a hook, and it retracted to the owner of it, it was Blake. Blake put the gun and turn it back to a cleaver and sheathed it back. Blake then started at Yang for a bit, before Yang said

"I've could of had it."

Link was running, and running with the firearm in his hand. He had to find Linkle before anyone else can. Thanks to his hearing, he could hear very far away. Link was still on the run before a made a complete halt to find a Beowolves and Ursas, ten of them. The Grimms then surrounded Link, moving around him as if it was a mouse, stuck in a hoard of cats. Link looked around, waiting for the first one to attack. The Grimm that decided to lunge at Link ate a lot of pellets, as soon as Link fire his shotgun, he then turned back into a sword and watched as two Grimms came homing in on him. Link block one of its attacks as the other was met with a piece of metal as its was was cut on clean on. Seven more to go, but all was head for him at once, he braces himself with his shield in front of him.

The Grimms all went to attack him, but some was shot right in the head by arrows. Link got out of his shield position and took out his sword once more, he looked behind him to see Linkle behind him. They nodded at each other as they went to fend off the remaining Grimms. Linkle turned her crossbows, Talt and Teal, into katanas and slashed away any Grimms that went near her. Link stab the Ursa then beheaded the Grimm as its lifeless body fell. Link and Linkle then turned to the last two remaining ones, Linkle and Link put their weapons away and Linkle activated her Iron Boots. Linkle then jumped on Links hands and right as she was ready to jump, Link thrown her with all the force that he had, right towards the Beowolf. The Beowolf didn't had a chance to do anything as Linkle kicked, no, obliterated the Grimm's head off. The Ursa had a choice, Link or Linklw, but that choice wasn't made as Link clawshotted the back of it and swung it around and toward the trees. The poor Ursa went through at least five trees before Link retracted the chains and the Ursa that was on it collapsed.

Link and Linkle came up to each other. "We got to go get the relics." Linkle said as Link nodded before they darted off to find the temple.

"So, what did you do last night?" Link didn't want to answer that question, it was meant for only Link and the other alone. But then of course, he can't hide a secret from his sister. "I heard you play your ocarina last night." Link's embarrassment was getting higher from the minute, he had to tell her before it becomes a habit of hers.

"Yes, I played my ocarina last night with Blake by my side." Link sighed. Link knows that his sister likes to tease a whole lot.

"I heard what kind of song you played, was it Saria's Song?" Linkle asked to her brother who just nodded. Linkle just sighed, knowing that a friend was lost, but not lost forever. Her soul was inside something, but it was a secret that only Link and Linkle knows, no one must know about it. "Everyone likes that song, it always so upbeat and enjoying." Linkle said as she was now on the same pace as Link. "So how was Blake?"

"Blake is nice, never wanted to ask me to stop, like that she enjoys it. After a while, I still played the song, but Blake slept on my shoulder..." Link only blushed a little, Linkle then gave Link a star that he does not like at all. "Yes, she slept on my shoulder, only a matter of time before a place her on her sleeping ground." Link butted in before Linkle can do all the teasing. "And went to get rid of the second barrel on my shotgun."

Linkle raised an eyebrow. "Why would you get rid of the second barrel of your shotgun." Linkle wondered on her brothers action on his shotgun.

"You would be able to go right pass me if I had the second barrel." Link respond, Linkle now knows why the Master Sword was more slimmer and more thinner, now it's an sword that will never lose it edge or that never breaks, with Link Engineering, he can make any weapons indestructible, he was the one that made Talt and Teal. "The temple is right front of us." Link said as they slowed down a bit. It was a temple with at least sixteen pedestals, all of them had a relic with them, but as they drew closer, they were... Chest piece?

"Huh?" Question Linkle, Link thought the same. "Why would they use chest pieces?" More and more question came, all of them need an answer. Link had some hard thoughts on which one Link and Linkle will choose. Link and Linkle came to a piece that seem to catch there eye, there where at least two of them, with the same shape, so they took the pieces. Sooner or later, their ears twitch as foot steps came in, they turned to see that it was Blake and Yang.

"Well, I guess that we weren't the first on here then?" Yang asked the siblings as they shook their heads. Blake was glad to see Link again, and so was her sister. Blake then came up to the twin sister of Link.

"You must be Linkle." Blake said as she held out an hand.

"And you must be Blake." Linkle smirked as she shook hands with Blake. Blake then glared at the green chad, and just nervously smile.

"So you told her about last night." Blake crossed her arms as she continued to glare at Link.

"Hey, I had to tell her sooner or later before she teases me until I had to answer." Link said in his defense. Blake sighed then smile at the green chad and then the pedestals. Chest pieces... How odd of them to use chest pieces as relics. Blake looked at all the pedestals, some of the relics was already gone. "Some of the relics are gone." She marked as Link and Linkle looked around to see that her words were true, some of the relics was gone. Yang came up to a horse looking relic.

"How about a pony?" She asked the trio. Link put a thumps up, Linkle nodded at her and Blake just shrugged. Yang put the relic in her pouch. "So, where are the others?" She the trio, they all shrugged their shoulders. Sooner or later, and Ursa roared through the woods. The quad got out there weapons ready to fight it, but something was wrong, it was roaring in pain. The quad then heard a blast and the Ursa fallen with a really hyper orange haired girl that we all love, Nora! And Ren was panting behind it, panting.

"Nora..." Ren panted as he tried to catch his breath. "Don't ever do that again." He said as he got his back straight. Nora looked at the temple to see that the pedestals with pieces on it, the one that caught her attention was one shape like a castle. She ran up to the piece and grabbed it. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She chanted to herself before Ren had to stop her.

Link, Linkle and Blake's ears twitch as they heard screaming coming from above. They looked up to see that Ruby was falling from the sky.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Done!**

 **I have characters that will be appearing in the next Volume, so here are the list of it;**

 **Agitha, Lana, Ghirahim, Twili Midna, Zelda, Volga, Cia, Ruto, Darunia, Impa, and many more.** **I will think of more characters when I am writing, and please, give me some idea if you want.**

 **Please Review, and I will see you. Soon.**


End file.
